HxH Random Drabbles Collection
by xynad
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Have fun! Chapters 3&4 uploaded. :
1. Chapter 1

**HxH RANDOM DRABBLES**

A/N: Ehehehe.. forgive me for doing this. I'm not that good in writing drabbles, and this is my first time so be easy on me. But see, I just had to write this. :P Drop me a note somehow, ne? ;

**Shampoo**

Soft, barely audible footsteps resonated within the small, confined chamber where Hisoka was currently in. In the darkness of the place, the round, silver ends of the pins on the face of the newly arrived man twinkled, casting several small penumbras on the damp floor, creating an illusion of glittering auroras. Gitara Kuru strode along, not minding the other man's otherwise elusive presence, and merely passed by the tower of cards that the magician created. As if on cue, the pins started to pop out the moment he stopped walking.

Hisoka just had to smile. It never failed to amuse him watching Gitara Kuru transform into the cold, infamous eldest Zoldick. Intense raven eyes of pure nothingness, followed by a shock of long, silky, black hair. The smile he had on now became a stifled snicker as subconsciously he began to wonder what brand of shampoo Illumi was using.

**Missing You**

She was cleaning the last of the already washed glasses. As always, it had been a very long day in the bar, what with the overwhelming number of people from all walks of life coming inand out of her small pub. Everything was now in order, and the only thing she hasn't done yet was to go back to her room to respite. The tables were upturned, along with all the high chairs. Only a small bulb was turned on, just so she could have something to aid her in her cleaning. The floor had been mopped till it glittered and all the wine bottles were now safely tucked in their respective places within the counter.

The wind chime just outside her door suddenly sang. But she gave it no heed. How many nights had she been mistaken anyway? 100? 250? 600? She had lost count. Instead of minding the suddenly distracting noise, she continued wiping away at the glass' mouth even though it was already squeaky clean.

"Mito-san?" a voice echoed.

The glass in her hand fell and shattered.

Her long wait was over.

**Paradigm Shift**

Kurapika was not used to doing nothing. Even in his most idle moments, he always had something worthwhile to do. Whether it be repeating an already read book, observing the surroundings or merely thinking about thinking, he was never content to just sitting around. That's why it was quite a shock that he had nothing, absolutely nothing to do inside his boss' hotel room. He was tasked to spend the night with her, and being that he was in a damn-if-you-do-damn-if-you-don't situation because he was barely two days with his job, there was nothing he could do. Heck, he wasn't even able to bring anything, let alone a single book. He had no right to complain. Besides, he should be level-headed enough to survive whatever the situation called for. That was his job.

And so sighing, he took his hands off his face and turned to face the damned boobtube flickering in front of him. Neon, who had been sitting on the carpeted floor, had been laughing for some minutes now, obviously thoroughly amused. Bracing himself for whatever nonsense he might witness, he sat down on the couch and began to watch as well.

10 minutes.

30 minutes.

And Neon Nostrad was already getting bored.

"Ne, what time are we leaving?" she asked her bodyguard.

Silence.

"Anou…."

"Sssshh.. Squidwirt is saying something,".

**Come Back**

"…. And take good care," Mito's voice played on the background as Gon and Killua now stood outside her house.

Their short break was over, and it was time to continue their quest for Gon's father. They had discovered a lot about Greed Island in the duration of their short stay, but in order to actually reach their goal, they have yet again to go on another adventure.

"… and do something with your hair! I swear if you ever come back without that having trimmed at all, you're going to be one bald hunter!" Mito said, ruffling Gon's hair.

Killua laughed as he watched them from a distance. He had started walking when he heard their footsteps approaching.

"Killua-kun, chotto!" he heard her say. He was just about to turn when suddenly, he was buried beneath an embrace, and he felt a warm kiss being planted on his forehead.

"Do come back, alright? With Gon?"

He blinked.

Underneath the embrace, a smile was unconsciously forming on his lips.

He would.

He most certainly would.

**ChocoRobots**

"How much?"

"Just a thousand gennies,"

"Do you realize that's all we have left? Ne, Killua?"

"Awww, come on Gon! Please?"

"No."

"You are such a miser!"

"No. I am going to save this even if it's the last thing I do. You're not spending it on nonsense again,"

"Che. I hate you,"

"Hmpf."

Gon indeed was such a miser. Now what was wrong with shelling a few bucks? Inwardly, he almost wished he were back home. There, he could spend anything on everything. Frowning, he closed the door to the other's back a little too loudly just so Gon could hear his irritation. His irritation was welcomed by the sight of his unmade bed, and a second later, he found himself nestled in its comfort, sleep catching up with him the very moment his eyes closed.

Several hours passed before he woke up. Stretching, a box at the foot of his bed caught his otherwise sleepy eyes. He slapped himself once. Twice. No. He certainly wasn't dreaming.

"ChocoRobots", the box's label read.

He smiled.

**Watching Over**

Two days have gone by and still his fever was not getting any better. The young doctor-to-be brushed a lock of tousled golden mane away from the other's forehead in order to feel his temperature. Hot. He was still very hot.

Leorio stood up, dipped the cloth in a new basin of cold water, before putting it back on Kurapika's forehead. He was getting impatient. Impatient for the Kuruta's condition to get better. Impatient for the fever to go down. Impatient to scold the younger boy of how much he had been abusing his otherwise fragile body. Impatient for this dark chapter of Kurapika's life to end.

And impatient to tell him he would always be by his side.

No matter what.

**Battle of the sexes**

He had been watching the young Kuruta for a few minutes now. And with watching, he didn't mean just glancing at the other whimsically. No. He was scrutinizing every part of the other, and the more he studied this rare specimen, the more he was getting convinced.

Earrings. Check.

Blond hair. Check.

Voice. Check.

Clothes. Check.

Body Built. Check.

Demeanor. Check.

"What are you staring at me for?" came the sharp question. And being caught off guard, Tonpa jumped out of his skin.

"Nothing. Just.. just thinking," he replied half-truthfully, dragging his feet as far away as possible.

The coldness in that voice was enough to make him think otherwise.

No.

Definitely not.


	2. Chapter 2

**HxH RANDOM DRABBLES 2**

**A/N:**.Part2 came by quickly, it seemed as though I rushed them. ;P Again, notes are highly appreciated. Drop me some, ne? ;

A/N2: Hisoka/Machi request granted. :P Hope you like it. The Kuroro/Kurapika has to wait though. My mind isn't working that well yet. Forgive me. Oh, and if there are other requests, just hit that button right there. I'd be more than glad to read 'em. :D

**Disclaimer: **The "info" found in the second drabble is from a text message I recently received. And yes, it was from Time magazine. It is out of pure randomness and lack of originality (God forbid) that _that_ particular info found its way here. Credits go to Time magazine.

**Costs**

He could have sworn that the pair of eyes boring through his raw, ripped apart flesh was glaring, their respective long lashes fluttering with a certain seductiveness only those particular lashes possessed, with every blink shadowed by the rather unruly, purplish hair. And he knew, even with his back on the other that coldness was definitely etched on those beautiful irises; coldness he was sure would rival that of the feeling brought about by walking through an inch thick snow with only your bunny slippers on.

Oh, he knew just as well how much it irritated the other just hearing his voice over the phone. He felt it in every tiniest way, and she had no desire to mask it either. In fact, it was as if she were broadcasting it, wearing her smug expression on her sleeve, and driving the point home that she was not the least bit amused by his unexpected call for her service.

But heck. It wasn't as if she was doing this for free. He had to shell out a couple of paper wads before he could actually get her to comply. And her complying also meant a shot of irritation pushed down his throat. Now that wasn't easy. But somehow, feeling her soft and unusually nimble hands work their way through his sore muscles made every single moment, every icy glare, and every bundle of zennies worth it.

But he couldn't help wondering why he always had to get that look. It seemed that it was reserved especially for him.

He was also a customer, wasn't he?

_Snip._

He felt a rather violent tug, and a few milliseconds later, the sewing was finished.

"2 million zennies for your trouble."

2 million? Isn't that too much for you-only-did-it-for-money-and-you-didn't-even-handle-me-with-care type of service?

Besides, the sewing didn't even last a minute. How long did it take? A mere 10 seconds?

He turned around to voice out his protest. Now this was unfair. He graced the other with the most pitiful expression his otherwise amused face could muster. A pout.

"Ne, Machi, how come I never get around to less than a million?" he asked, that pout still in place.

One thin eyebrow rose, and right then and there he knew he had said the wrong words.

"You make me sick," he heard her say as she turned on her heels and began to walk away slowly.

He watched as she stopped abruptly and held out four slender fingers.

"Make that four million zennies," she added as she disappeared into the darkness.

Hisoka smirked.

Now what was that about?

**Neurons**

It was actually a wonder, even to her, how she found herself standing there amidst all the rubbish and piles of discarded things, not minding anything and absolutely ignoring everything, even the previously mild drizzle that was now soaking her wet. She took off her glasses, and made a vain effort of cleaning them from the blur that suddenly clouded her vision. Her thoughts jumped from one train to another, and right now she was pondering on that one article in a magazine that she had recently read. If she remembered it well…

That certain magazine, it was called _Time_ wasn't it? It made mention of some bizarre human phenomenon, and though she found it quite hard to actually believe what those mundane humans, who didn't even have the slightest idea about nen, wrote, that article sure intrigued the bookworm in her. It said that human brains are actually connected by some neurotic activities that if you think of a certain person, the connection would build and chances are, that _certain_ person will think of you too.

Hmmmm.. now that's a thought.

Would that mean then, that the very person she was thinking of right now was actually thinking of her too?

Wow.

Even her near-impossible forgetfulness forgot to forget that article. She must be really desperate.

The pouring suddenly stopped, but she knew it was impossible for it to stop that abruptly. Besides, she could still hear the raindrops. Turning her head to see whatever had caused it, at the same time putting her damp and cloudy glasses on, she was welcomed by the sight of Shalnark beside her, holding that ridiculous black umbrella open right above them.

He smiled.

She blinked.

'What was I thinking of again?' she mused for a while, trying to catch up with the now elusive thought that she was sure she had a good grasp on just a few seconds ago.

One look at Shalnark's smiling face.

And an out-of-character-blush staining her wet cheeks.

Oh yes.

Neurons.


	3. Chapter 3

**HXH RANDOM DRABBLES 3**

**A/N:**Whew. Just came back from a very long hibernation.. my mind didn't seem to want to work after all this stress. Well, school's back.. gotta prioritize. This is a product of staying at home due to consecutive typhoons, so forgive me for the "warmth" innuendo. 

oOoOoOoOoOoO

**Rain**

"Kurapika, come in here for Pete's sake! You'll get sick!" Leorio shouted for the nth time, trying to coax the blond out of his reverie.

The rain had been pouring for a few hours now, and the doctor was perfectly fine with it, enjoying the sounds even, until he noticed that he was alone in the hotel room, and that his roommate hadn't shown up for quite some time. He tried Gon and Killua's room, with a small hope that he might somehow be there and that he didn't have to search anymore, but as he expected, nada. He didn't know why, but his feet brought him up to the rooftop, and he had momentarily been dumbfounded to see the other there. Alone. And without an umbrella. He tried to fetch Kurapika, but he was just about to take a step towards him when the Kuruta stopped him, a threatening look in his eyes, and a certain aura around him.

Leorio stopped, knowing he had stepped upon one of the Kuruta's moments. Defeated, he retreated, and decided instead upon just watching in case something goes wrong.

But heck. It's been almost a quarter of an hour since he found Kurapika, and with the way the other was acting, it was clear to Leorio that he was not in any way going back to the room soon. Annoyed and with patience down the drain, he then threw the umbrella he was holding and made his way towards the Kuruta. Miraculously enough, Kurapika didn't protest.

Leorio stopped just behind Kurapika, with eyebrows furrowed in a mixture of annoyance and deep concern. His annoyance was further pushed to the limit when he saw that Kurapika was barefooted.

"What on earth are you playing at, Kurapika?"

" ……"

"You'll get sick! With what you're doing the least you'll acquire is bronchitis!"

" …….."

Leorio scratched his head furiously. There was no way he was going to win. He was about to growl again when the other whispered.

"Don't you just love the rain? It feels good. Even for once you feel the coldness from outside.. and not from within,"

Silence.

A small sigh escaped Leorio's lips as he took another step closer to the blond. He rested his chin on top of the Kuruta's soaked hair, and his strong hands made his way around Kurapika's slender waist.

He knew it was useless.

But it was all the warmth he could offer.


	4. Chapter 4

**HXH RANDOM DRABBLES 4**

**A/N: **I'm sorry if the latter chapters seem to contain only 1 drabble instead of the usual number.. I just can't get my mind to do more. Annoying. Anyway, here you go. A continuation of the "warmth innuendo". Please RnR. Thanks.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**AirCon**

"Turn it off, Gon! It's freaking cold in here already!"

"But it would be a waste of money if we turn it off! We paid for it!"

"Damn Gon! Do you really have to take every single penny into account?!"

"Educate me then, Killua! Why did we have to choose this room if we won't use it? We could just have rented the cheaper one! You're being unreasonable!"

"You're impossible!"

oOoOoOoOoO

"What was that about?" Kurapika inquired, looking up from the book he was reading.

Leorio sat himself down on the beanbag across the bed, stretching out his legs.

"They were fighting whether or not to use the aircon," he said in between yawns.

"Makes sense. It's rather chilly in here," the blond replied, hugging himself as if to ward off the cold.

"I can do something about that," Leorio said, grinning.

"Ouch!"

Kurapika stood up to retrieve his thrown book.

oOoOoOoOoO

An hour passed and there was utter silence. Leorio was already fast asleep, and there wasn't any noise from the other room as well. Curious, Kurapika carefully dropped the book he was reading and went to see how the younger boys managed to resolve the aircon issue.

He opened the door ajar. The lights were left on, making it easy for his eyes to hover upon the two boys. Upon seeing them, a small smile crept up his lips. Obviously, Gon had won their little debate with his stubbornness as the air-conditioner was silently buzzing in the corner, making the room colder than it already was. But upon seeing how Killua cuddled unto Gon, his head resting on Gon's chest, Kurapika decided that it was a tie.

"Fair enough," he muttered as he turned the lights off, and closed the door.


End file.
